My Love
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Ku pegang kepalaku yang kini didera oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyiksaku. Rasanya... sekarang waktuku sudah tiba... Hei, Sasuke... kita akan berjumpa lagi... dalam satu dunia... dilingkupi keabadian cinta... dengan ikatan benang merah sekuat rantai emas... Satu kata yang ingin kuucapkan padamu... Aishiteru... My love... *Pairing : SasuFemNaru *RnR please...


**Moshi-moshi...**

**Hehehe... kembali dengan MC Shirayuki di sini...**

**Maaf, saya sudah lama berstatus hiatus di sini. **

**Itu karena saya benar-benar sangat sibuk.**

**Lomba di Universitas, tugas-tugas aneh menumpuk, mulai dari membuat mading 3D untuk nilai ulangan IPS, membuat sebuah lagu lengkap dengan tempo dan irama dan DLL, Membuat makalah yang tidak boleh terdapat kesalahan sekecil apapun termasuk kata-kata di dalamnya, wawancara bersyarat, ulangan umum, DLL. Dan parahnya, semua itu terjadi di waktu yang berdekatan dengan deadline yang berdekatan pula. **

**Yang saya khawatirkan sih mading 3D... Soalnya guru IPS saya sih cuek, tapi kalau tak dikumpulkan sampai waktu deadline dua minggu, otomatis nilai ulangan akan nol tanpa toleransi dan mengakibatkan tidak naik kelas secara mutlak. Gurunya sih dengan santai selalu berkata untuk tugas dan ulangan. "Ulangan (Tugas) ini sih, ga wajib. Jadi kalian boleh kok ga buat. Terserah kalian...". **

**Hieee...! pokoknya masa-masa mengerikan, namun saat pengambilan rapot, semua hal-hal mengerikan itu terbayarkan. Hehehe... sungguh berita gembira... Saya pikir ga mampu mengejar kedua teman saya yang ranking satu dan dua karena saat pengambilan rapot mid ganjil, ganjil, mid genap saya selalu berada di posisi tiga. Diluar dugaan... saya mampu mengejar mereka dan berada di atas mereka. Hehehe... #PLAKK Ceritanya kelamaan !**

**Happy reading~ (^ , ^)/**

**"..." : Speak/berbicara**

**'...' : Think/berbicara dalam hati**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Normal time/waktu sekarang**

**_Namikaze Naruto_ : Flashback/masa lalu**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Angst / Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 19 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 18 tahun**

**My Love**

**Naruto POV**

Langit kini berwarna kejinggaan.

Kuberdiri di atas bukit.

Menatap lurus kearah sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan cahayanya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sosokmu di benakku.

Sosok yang selama ini mampu menarik perhatianku.

Menyita waktuku untuk memikirkanmu.

Wajahmu...

Senyummu..

Tatapanmu...

Suaramu...

Pegangan tangan hangatmu...

Sentuhan lembutmu...

Yah, walaupun senyum itu bukan untukku.

Pegangan tanganmu tidak terasa tulus bagiku.

Namun, hal tersebut mampu membuatku kini tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Aku... mencintaimu..." Bisikku pelan pada angin yang berhembus dengan suara yang parau.

"Tak bisakah kau memperhatikanku ? tak bisakah kau memberikan perhatianmu padaku ? tak bisakah ku mendapat perhatianmu ?" Kini tatapanku menjadi sendu.

Terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut panjangku yang berwarna _blonde_ yang tergerai bebas bergerak seirama.

Terputar di otakku beberapa potongan _puzzle_ memoriku saat bersamamu.

* * *

_Pagi hari yang cerah mengawali hari pertama di musim semi tahun ini. Sungguh hari yang sangat indah, tak terkecuali di Konoha International High School._

_Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku dengan agak cepat. Kini dipikiranku hanya terdapat sosok seseorang. Seseorang yang belakangan ini mampu membuatku menghabiskan waktuku untuk memikirkannya._

_Perlahan kuperlambat langkah kakiku ketika melihat sosok berambut _dark blue_ bermata _onyx _yang sedang kucari. Saat ini dia sedang bersama sahabat perempuan kami yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _bubble gum pink _dan mata berwarna_ emerald_, Haruno Sakura._

"_Sasuke...!" Teriakku ke arahmu._

_Kulihat kau dan Sakura menoleh kearahku._

"_Naruto... ada apa ?" Kau menatapku dengan tatapan heran._

"_Em... itu... hm... bagaimana memberitahunya ya...?" Kugerakkan tangan dan kakiku gelisah. Pandanganku kuedarkan ke segala arah untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku. Namun sesekali kulihat sosokmu. walau hanya sekilas, ku tahu kau sesekali mencuri perhatianmu kepada Sakura yang berada di tepat sebelah kananmu._

"_Hm... itu..."_

"_Naruto !"_

"_Ah, iya...!" Aku yang terkejut akan bentakanmu, langsung menatap tatapan tajammu dengan takut-takut. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal tugas kelompok IPA. Soalnya kita kan sekelompok."_

"_Hm..." Kulihat kau sedang mengedarkan pandanganmu untuk berpikir sebentar. Tak lama, tatapan kita bertemu. "Baiklah, sudah kupikirkan. Kita bagi dua saja tugasnya. Aku akan mengerjakan teorinya berdua dengan Sakura. Sementara kau mengerjakan prakteknya berdua dengan Sasori. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Ayo, Sakura..." Kau menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan mulai melangkah menjauh dariku. Kutatap punggungmu dengan sendu sebelum perlahan sosokmu menghilang di antara siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di depanku._

* * *

Kutundukkan kepalaku dan hal itu membuat pony-ku menutupi sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_-ku.

Beberapa potongan _puzzle_ memoriku kini mulai tersusun kembali.

* * *

_Kupegang bahumu dari belakang. _

"_Sasuke..."_

_Kau menolehkan kepalamu dan melihatku dengan ekor matamu._

_Ku langkahkan kaki jenjangku beberapa langkah. _

_Kini kita berhadapan._

_Dapat kulihat tatapan dinginmu dengan sangat jelas._

"_Ada apa ?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahunku yang ke enam belas." Ucapku dengan suara yang pelan sambil memberikan sebuah kartu undangan berwarna biru ke arahmu. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Rona merah mulai terlihat jelas di wajahku._

_Kau ambil kartu undanganku dan melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan._

"_Acara yang tidak terlalu penting." Ucapmu dengan nada yang sangat dingin. _

_Kau sodorkan kembali kartu undangan tersebut ke arahku._

_Dengan perlahan kuambil kartu undangan tersebut. Ku dongakkan kepalaku dan menatap sepasang mata _onyx_-mu dengan tatapan sendu._

_Kau menatapku dengan tatapan dinginmu. Tatapan yang sudah biasa kulihat._

_Kau putar tubuhmu dan memunggungiku. Perlahan kau langkahkan kaki jenjangmu menjauh._

* * *

Beberapa butiran bening terjatuh dari mataku dan meninggalkan jejak di pipiku.

Langit jingga perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

Menampilkan jutaan berlian yang sangat berkilauan di sana.

Sang dewi malam menampakkan sosok anggunnya secara sempurna.

Perlahan ku terjatuh terduduk.

Ku pegang kepalaku yang kini didera oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyiksaku.

Ah, penyakitku kambuh lagi...

Rasanya... sekarang waktuku sudah tiba...

Kusenderkan kepalaku di pohon yang berada tepat di sebelah kananku.

"Selamat... tinggal... Sasuke... aku... akan... se...lalu... men...cintai...mu..." Bisikku dengan segenap kakuatan yang tersisa.

Suara terakhirku terhapus oleh bunyi gemerisik pohon yang saling bergesekan akibat terpaan angin.

Perlahan kelopak mataku mulai menutup.

Dan sebelum kegelapan abadi menguasaiku sepenuhnya, sosokmu terpantul sempurna di langit malam yang indah ini.

Memberiku tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata berwarna _onyx_-mu yang begitu indah dan menghanyutkanku.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Di bawah langit yang gelap ini.

Di bawah pencahayaan sang dewi malam dan para dayangnya.

Suasana saat ini begitu sunyi.

Hingga suara langkah kakiku dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telingaku.

"Sudah kuputuskan..." Suaraku diikuti oleh nafasku yang tersengal-sengal.

Udara putih berhembus dari mulutku yang menghembuskan nafasku.

Tak perduli dengan dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulangku, ku terus melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat.

"Akan kuungkapkan..."

Senyumku semakin mengembang tatkala semakin dekatnya ku kini dengan tujuanku.

Langkahku perlahan melambat...

Dan berhenti...

Mataku menatap mantap bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa di depanku.

Para penjaga yang sedang berada di gerbang menyapaku.

"Malam, Sasuke-sama... ada keperluan apa Anda datang ke sini malam-malam ?"

"Aku ada urusan penting sebentar."

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke-sama."

Kulangkahkan kakiku hingga kini ku berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu berwarna putih gading.

Kugerakkan tanganku ke arah pintu yang berada di hadapanku dan mengetuknya.

Tak perlu waktu lama ku menunggu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata dengan mata berwarna _hazel_ yang sangat ku kenal, Akasuna Sasori, pelayan Naruto yang sekelas dengan Naruto. Naruto telah menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-sama. Anda sudah pulang dari Amerika ? Dan ada keperluan apa Anda malam-malam datang ke sini ?"

"Malam, Sasori. Ya, aku baru pulang hari ini. Hm... aku ada keperluan sebentar dengan Naruto... apakah dia ada di rumah sekarang ? aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya..."

Kulihat dia membulatkan matanya.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit kuartikan.

Bingung... sedih... kehilangan...

"Na-Na-Naruto... O-Ojou-sama..." Kudapat mendengar suaranya yang pelan itu parau dan bergetar.

Kepalanya ditundukkan, dan cairan bening mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Na-Naruto Ojou-sama... di-dia... sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu... maaf..."

Bagai tertimpa beban yang sangat berat di tubuhku dan ribuan jarum di jantungku...

Seketika ku terjatuh terduduk...

Seperti tak ada tulang di tubuhku...

Seperti tenagaku terhisap habis...

Rasanya tak kuat kuberdiri...

Jantungku kini berdetak tak karuan...

Tiba-tiba sosok bayanganmu terlintas di benakku.

Sosokmu yang memberiku senyum tulus yang begitu hangat.

Kurasakan sedikit dari tenagaku mengisi tubuhku kembali.

Dengan usaha yang besar ku berdiri.

Mencoba melawan segala ketidakmampuanku.

"Te...rima... Ka...sih..." Ucapku dengan suara parau yang bergetar.

Dengan langkah kaki yang gontai ku berjalan menjauhi rumahmu.

Perlahan langkah kakiku kupercepat.

Kini kuberlari sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Air mata mengalir begitu deras dari mataku.

Emosiku kini meluap-luap.

Tak bisa bagiku untuk menutupinya.

Tak sanggup rasanya...

Jujur... ku masih ingin melihatmu...

Mendengar suara indahmu...

Melihat senyum tulusmu...

Ku dongakkan kepalaku dan berteriak sekuat tenagaku sambil memejamkan mata.

"AAAAAAAAA...!"

Ku terus berlari tak tentu arah.

Pikiranku kini benar-benar kacau dan kalut.

Sosokmu yang begitu hangat terus hadir di pikiranku.

Rambut _blonde_ berkilau panjangmu, sepasang mata _sapphire_ indahmu, kulit tan halusmu.

Kini tak dapat lepas dari pikiranku.

Sesekali hanya namamu yang kugumamkan.

"Naruto... Na...ruto... Na...ru...to..."

Sungguh bodoh bagiku yang dulu telah terang-terangan menyakiti dan melukai hatimu, kini memanggil-manggil namamu dengan suara yang benar-benar merindukanmu dan haus akan sosokmu yang begitu hangat.

Dapat kurasakan... perlahan hatiku terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Mungkin sekarang sudah terdapat lubang besar yang menganga di hatiku.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dan menjadi deras, seolah-olah mengetahui perasaanku saat ini.

Tatapanku yang semula sendu, kini menjadi kosong.

Cahaya terang mulai menerangiku dari arah kanan.

Dengan langkah yang kuperlambat, perlahan ku menoleh.

Namun, sebelum itu terjadi...

**BRUUUKK**

Kurasakan tubuhku terpental dan terjatuh.

Namun, tak kurasakan sedikitpun rasa sakit menderaku.

Sepertinya sekarang tubuhku sudah mati rasa.

Kebal dengan segala macam rasa sakit.

Karena hatiku yang tadi telah benar-benar terasa perih, sekarang tak terasa apa pun.

Sepertinya hatiku pun kini telah mati rasa.

Atau mungkin... aku sudah tidak mempunyai hati lagi...? mengingat hatiku yang telah hancur menjadi jutaan serpihan kecil.

Kutatap kosong tanganku yang berada di hadapanku.

Di antara derasnya hujan yang mengguyurku, dapat kulihat samar-samar cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari telapak tanganku.

'Apa itu ? darah...?' Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Hujan kini semakin deras dan dengan cepat menyapu darah yang mengalir deras dari beberapa bagian tubuhku.

Samar-samar ku dapat mendengar suara ramai di sekelilingku.

Ku tersenyum meremehkan.

"Heh... Naruto... sekarang... aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu... dan... kita dapat hidup bersama... selamanya..." Ucapku dengan sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

Perlahan, kuturunkan kelopak mataku dan pergi menuju kegelapan abadi...

Menyusulmu... Naruto... cinta abadiku...

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto POV**

Hei, Sasuke... (Naruto...) kita akan berjumpa lagi... dalam satu dunia... dilingkupi keabadian cinta... dengan ikatan benang merah sekuat rantai emas...

Satu kata yang ingin kuucapkan padamu...

Aishiteru... My love...

**FIN**

**Huwaaaa...!#PLAKK**

**Gimana ceritanya ? **

**Ini one-shot pertama buatanku...**

**Arigato gozaimasu untuk saudaraku... **

**Dia memintaku membuatkan cerita Hurt/Comfort, jadi aku kepikiran dengan cerita ini...**

**Hehehe... Arigato Gozaimasu juga untuk kalian karena telah mau membaca ceritaku.**

**Dan untuk ceritaku "My Fiance is a Vampire" dan "My White Wings" akan kuusahakan untuk mengetik lanjutannya...**

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
